


Exhibit A

by quakinginmystylishboots



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakinginmystylishboots/pseuds/quakinginmystylishboots
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Exhibit A

“Fitz sent the specs for the upgraded deflectors. We're touching down on D'Rillia to make the modifications, ETA 9 hours” Daisy told Sousa upon entering the bunk they shared on Zephyr 3.

“Simmons still doesn't know he's consulting, too?” he asked her, turning around to greet her in an embrace. 

“Yep. Both make me swear I won't rat them out to the other. _Every_. _Time_.”

“Why?”

Daisy shrugged. “Smart people are dumb?”

“Mhmm. I got exhibit A right here in my arms... Quake”

“Hey...!”

The rest of her protestations were lost in a kiss.


End file.
